


Lucky Dahyun

by trashfortwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortwice/pseuds/trashfortwice
Summary: Dahyun missed out on their Pocari Sweat event, nursing her fever. Good thing she has Momo to take care of her.





	Lucky Dahyun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before JYPE's announcement of Mina pulling out of the concert and oh god I'm now a whole new level of sad. I hope she gets better soon. And I'm glad as of writing this (190712), Dahyun is back and looking happy and healthy. :)

"Thank you for coming to the Pocari Teen Festa event today, Once!"

The 7 members of Twice bowed and waved excitedly at the fans as they exited the stage led by Jihyo before realizing she was leading them the wrong direction. She grabbed Tzuyu's hand and walked over to the other side while laughing to herself. Everyone else blindly followed their leader, still giving full attention to their fans.

Dahyun laughed at the girls making silly mistakes as she watched them through her phone screen. Sana falling on her butt when she knelt down. Tzuyu missing her position but recovering instantly thanks to her long legs. Jihyo pacing quickly to her mark when it was her turn to sing.

Watching their performances without her and Mina was painful. Empty spaces were left for them in the choreography and positions. Only the recorded audio of their tracks for their parts were played instead of them singing live. She caught Jeongyeon looking to her left when doing the Fancy choreography which was where she and Mina would have been.The missing pieces of the complete nonet during the ending pose of Cheer Up. She noticed Momo without a partner during Dance The Night Away pairings and that pained her the most. It was one of their favorite parts in all their performances because of the short yet meaningful interaction they had, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes for just a moment on stage.

Dahyun sighed and sent Mina a message.

**Dahyun [4:34PM]:** Did you watch the videos, unnie?

**Mina [4:38PM]:** Yeah, it's kind of hard to watch. They're not back in the dorm yet?

**Dahyun [4:40PM]:** Nope. Just me and manager unnie here. How are you feeling?

**Mina [4:43PM]:** I'm better. Hopefully, I can fly back by Tuesday if everything checks out. You?

**Dahyun [4:47PM]:** Still feel sore. But I'll get better. Don't worry about me, unnie. :)

**Mina [4:50PM]:** It's hard not to worry haha. Get some rest, Dubu. I'll see you all soon. :)

Dahyun set her phone down. Her fever taking a toll on her mind and body. She tried to stay awake so she could welcome the girls when they would come back. But the next thing she knew, the morning sunlight was seeping through the blinds, hitting her eyes and causing her to wake up. She slept through the night, without a single interruption, which didn’t happen often.

The first few moments of consciousness were always the best. Just before she remembered all her problems and right after a good back stretch in bed and an unabashed groan of relief as she released the tensions of her muscles. She wiggled her fingers and toes and felt the aches of yesterday slowly become a memory (for the most part). 

She wasn't back to being at full capacity but she could get up without getting nauseous now. Rubbing the crustiness off her eyes, she adjusted her vision to see the room, still a bit dim except for the natural light from the window. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were still asleep, probably exhausted from yesterday. Everything was as she left it but there was a single choco pie on her bedside table with a note.

_ Get well soon, Dahyunnie, so you can eat more choco pie! :) - Momo _

She probably went to the mart to buy a pack just for her since they ran out of choco pie in the dorm. She knew. She checked yesterday. She smiled at the thought of Momo going to the part right after the Pocari Sweat event just to buy her a pack (but where was the rest of the pack?).

The parchedness of her throat reminded her that she was still sick and a bit dehydrated. Dahyun shuffled to the kitchen to get some water and was greeted with the sight of her favorite unnie.

"Good morning, Momoring," Dahyun said while clearing her throat, her voice a bit husky and hoarse, still somewhat painful to speak.

"Dahyun-ah!" Momo gasped and the spatula went flying over the counter. She whined, "Don't scare me like that!"

Momo rushed to pick up the spatula and washed it in the sink before returning to the stove to resume her task of… cooking?

Dahyun laughed, "Sorry, but what are you doing up so early?"

It was 6:54AM and they had a free schedule this morning. Momo would usually sleep in until 11:59AM or right before they needed to leave for the studio or wherever.

Momo did not give Dahyun a second look as she remained focused on the pan in front of her but she answered regardless, "Well, I wanted to make you breakfast. And I didn't know what time you'd be up."

Chopped spring onions, tomatoes and mushrooms. An opened pack of cheddar cheese. Egg shells and… residual raw egg sliding off the counter top. The kitchen had somehow become a mess even though Momo was only preparing tamagoyaki.

"Thank you, Momo, but you didn't have to," Dahyun smiled softly and reached for Momo's waist in a tight embrace from the back, distracting her from her cooking. She nestled her head on Momo's back before planting light kisses on her bare shoulder. She peeked at the pan to find a browning tamagoyaki and she chuckled, hoping Momo wouldn't notice.

"Ha-ha! I know it's a little overcooked," Momo scoffed as she flipped the egg over and over, "At least, I'm trying."

"This is how I like my tamagoyaki anyway."

"Burnt?"

"Made by the person I love the most," Dahyun said through closed eyes, still a bit dreamy from her sleep.

She noticed the blush creeping up on Momo's cheeks, the egg that continued to brown, and the frantic Momo as she tried to salvage the dish without moving too much to cause Dahyun to break from her embrace. Momo turned off the stove and transferred the completed "masterpiece" on a plate. She shifted her position to face the sleepy girl clutching on to her, catching her half conscious body in her arms. 

"I'll just buy you some food at the mart," Momo laughed as she pulled Dahyun closer, so she could rest her head on Momo's chest, feeling the steadiness of her arms and the calm beating of her heart.

"I’m sure that tamagoyaki is still edible,” Dahyun chuckled, “Hmm. But box of choco pie will do."

"That one piece I left wasn't enough?" 

“It’s okay, but what happened to the rest of the pack?”

“You’ll get them when you aren’t sick anymore,” Momo smirked and looked at Dahyun giving her cutest pout.

Not fully awake and not entirely asleep. No busy schedule making them distressed and irritable. It felt like a dream -- being in Momo’s arms on a mildly cool summer morning as she made breakfast for them, the soft light streaming from the window painting the kitchen a slightly orange tone and giving the place a comfortable warmth. As Dahyun lifted herself from Momo’s embrace, she looked at her with loving eyes and wondered what she had done to deserve someone like Momo.

"Everything okay?" Momo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just appreciating how lucky I am."


End file.
